


But Darling, Quidditch Season is Over

by laurelgreengrass (DontDrinkColdCoffee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Slytherins, Crack, Draco knows everything, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, Until It Isn't Anymore, Which is very annoying for Pansy, he's worse than Hermione to be honest, well at least when it comes to facts about a certain Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDrinkColdCoffee/pseuds/laurelgreengrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making assumptions and trying to spread rumours is only half as fun if you're friends with Draco Malfoy, the boy who lived to know everything about Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Darling, Quidditch Season is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenyMidas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyMidas/gifts).



> There was a [post](http://drarry.tumblr.com/post/110815953007/laurelgreengrass-drarry-its-so-hard-being), and then there was an [anon message](http://laurelgreengrass.tumblr.com/post/110848370614/draco-having-an-extensive-amout-of-knowledge-about), and then I replied to a post, and before I could stop myself I had to write this fic(let). Thanks [QueenyMidas](http://www.drarry.tumblr.com) for making tumblr a more fun place to be. You rock!

_Summer had come, and summer had gone, and with it all the rebuilding of the castle they would call their home for another year._

_It had been the biggest charity case of the wizarding world, everybody who was able to walk and raise a wand had showed up and helped to put the old stones where they belonged, the more skilled ones fixing the wards and the magic pulsing through the building._

_In a sense of new found community after the war, everyone worked side by side, and most of the Slytherins, even those related to Death Eaters, found acceptance in the hearts of the people they worked along with, in the surge of joy that had erupted all over the country after the war was over._

_And so they had returned to Hogwarts, to sit a final year along with everybody they thought they had known. Things had changed, for sure - but some things would just_ never _change:_

"Aaand here goes scarhead.", Pansy took a sip of her - presumably spiked - pumpkin juice and raised her eyebrows in the general direction of the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry Potter had just walked in. 

"Hm.", grunted Greg, overall too busy with devouring his second pastry but not wanting Pansy to feel unacknowledged.

"Ah, well, not even the Saviour is who he used to be", Blaise chimed in, "I remember a time when he supposedly  _cared_  and showed up to activities like dinner on time. But here he is, fifteen minutes late and  _limping._ "

"Well, I wonder how  _that_ happened." Pansy hid a snicker in her cup and snuck a stolen glance over to Blaise, who grinned as well.

"It's Quidditch season." Draco's voice seemed to come out of nowhere into their lair of a conspiracy theory in the making. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he had just interrupted their creative silence though. He didn't even look up from the  _Evening Prophet_ he was reading while warming his hands on a cup of tea.

Only when three confused and slightly appalled stares were thrown into his direction, he had the decency to meet their eyes. "What?"

"What has that to do with anything, Draco?", Pansy shook her head, "'It's Quidditch season'?"

"Oh, right.", Draco attended to his newspaper again and took a sip of his tea, brushing them off with a dismissive swirl of his hand, "Potter tripped off his broom earlier and strained his ankle. Hence the limping."

Pansy and Blaise just looked at each other with question marks on their faces over Greg's resumed slurping. Since when did Slytherin and Gryffindor train together?

* * *

"Draco, Blaise, you two are down for the piss-up on Halloween, right?", Theo seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, clamping his arms down on Blaise's and Draco's shoulders as they were walking down the corridor.

"What?", Draco staggered under the additional weight while trying to balance his schoolbooks. Before anybody had noticed, a month had passed and everyone was swamped in homework.

"Yeah, man, it's gonna be great! It's our last Halloween in Hogwarts! Well, not as if we'd need a reason to drink. But you know, McGonagall has given me permission if I invite everyone of age, so us eighth years will get along better and can let bygones be bygones or whatever."

Blaise's smirk matched Theo's by now and he flashed his eyebrows at Draco. A party meant one evening of carefree enjoyment, talking to new people and, if said people were up for it, maybe a little bit of a good old snogging session. (It would also qualify for sex, in Blaise's opinion. This wouldn't be the Yule Ball, after all.)

"Sick, man. Shall we bring something?" 

"Nah, it's fine, I have Butterbeer, some of that Pumpkin-Dragonfly-Liquor the girls like, and my dad has just mailed me a special bottle of Ogden's.", he elbowed Draco in the ribs. "So, what do you say?"

"Does inviting everyone of age mean everyone of age has to come for this to be permitted?", Draco asked.

Theo scratched the back of his head, unsure what Draco was getting at. He was steadily becoming the spoilsport of their friend group.

"I don't know, but who in their right mind would say 'no'? I mean, everyone I've asked was up for it so far."

"Good luck, then.", Draco nodded curtly and made his way to his next class.

"Don't even ask", Blaise said upon Theo's confused stare, "but I think we should count that as a yes. Have you thought about asking the Hufflepuffs for, you know, something else than Firewhiskey? I have heard some of them are  _really_ good in Herbology..."

That night in their dorm room, Theo slumped angrily on his bad and threw his bag into a corner. 

"What's wrong?", Blaise looked up from his last minute Astronomy homework.

"Party's off.", Theo drawled, huffing air out of his nose. "Thanks to bloody Potter. I mean, I get it, being the Saviour of the Wizarding World he had to come with some super annoying virtues, but couldn't he have just said yes for the sake of guaranteeing everybody else a nice evening?" 

He shook his head, while Blaise mumbled his agreement just as Draco stepped out of the bathroom.

"Or you could just accept that some people might have other plans on Halloween and postpone your party.", he suggested and began to dry his hair with a towel.

"What other plans could he possible have, here in Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe mourning his parents?" Draco met Theo's petulant stare and a cool breeze seemed to sweep through the room.

"You're no fun to hang around with anymore, D." Theo turned around on his bed to face the ceiling, clearly wondering how now not just Potter, but also one of his closest friends could appear to be so intent on ruining his only attempt at a little bit of fun.

"Don't call me that.", Draco said while climbing into his bed.

"What? D?", Theo rolled his eyes, "What else would you prefer? Draydray?"

"Obviously not.", Draco scoffed. "Just... not D, okay?"

"Why?", Blaised asked. 'D' had always been fine with Draco.

Draco sighed. "Reasons.", he said, and killed the candle on his bedside table.

* * *

It was the first week of December and Harry Potter was, as usual, late to his Potions lesson. (Not that Slughorn minded.)

While normally fussing about it, it didn't bother Hermione this day as she spread out a magazine over her desk and motioned for Ron to come closer.

"What's this?", he asked upon inspecting it and Hermione worried her lip.

"I want to get Harry something else than sweets or a book for Christmas.", she said and looked down. "I don't know... I thought about something a little more... sophisticated?"

Ron broke into a fit of laughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll appreciate that you're trying to be an adult here, but don't you think he'll be fine with sweets?"

"Of course he'll be fine!", Hermione sighed and snatched the magazine away from him. "I just want it to be something... nice, now that there is literally nothing else to worry about. Well, apart from our NEWTs. And how much time he spends wandering about the grounds, I hope he'll find it in him to let go when we have to..."

She looked at the magazine again. "Why don't you knit him a pair of gloves?", Ron suggested and pointed at the wool on display.

Hermione scowled at him. "I'm not your mum, I won't start knitting for everyone I know just yet!"

Ron shrugged and gave her a little kiss on the nose. "Well, if you insist on something _sophisticated_ , we could always put our money together and buy him dressrobes for our graduation before mum does."

"Or we could buy him a new pair of glasses!", Hermione suddenly sounded much more excited, "I found this really great model somewhere over here..." She started flipping through the magazine until she landed on a page that displayed affordable wizard glasses that had tiny special effects like telescope view or colour changes.

"I like this one.", Ron stubbed his finger at a particular round one that could replay scenes you had just seen, a bit like the binoculars they had used at the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione crunched her nose. "You'll just borrow it to ridicule people and replay scenes of people falling down the stairs."

Ron blushed only a little as she took the magazine away from him. "No, I think I'll get him this rectangular pair with night vision. Could come in handy when you're out late practising or... whatever you get up to after 11pm again.", she said and circled it with her quill.

"You're brilliant", Ron breathed, suddenly very confident that they would win this years' housecup again, despite Harry seeming incredibly distracted during practice lately.

"I know", Hermione blew him a kiss and winked at him. "Now I just have to pick a colour for the frame... What was his favourite colour again?"

She gave him an expectant look but Ron only shrugged. "No idea, 'Mione. He wears a lot of grey?"

They both turned around at the groan behind them. There was Draco Malfoy, eyeing them through his fingers of the hand he was clutching his forehead with. And he had definitely not been there when they started this conversation.

"What?", Ron asked, his tone only abysmally hostile.

"Seriously Weasley, _everyone_ knows that Harry Potter's favourite colour is red.", Draco rolled his eyes. Next to him, Pansy started squirming and put her hand on his arm. "Please Draco, not again", she whispered, but Draco had already gone on a rant:

"'He wears a lot of grey', Merlin's beard, of course he does, he is a summer type after all and that's one of the few colours that go with his complexion.", Draco was shaking his head, "Which is why I beg you, Granger, don't buy him something simply because it's his favourite colour and go for a metallic shade of green or blue instead."

Pansy suddenly seemed oddly interested in her Potions homework, ignoring Draco and everything around him completely. Hermione and Ron just sat there and gaped at him in silence. He gave them a polite sneer. "You can thank me later."

"Wow, Malfoy... Didn't know you cared.", Ron finally said, but it sounded more unbelieving than teasing. Hermione swatted him with the magazine, gave Draco a small, grateful nod and turned around.

"What?", Ron asked while Hermione was shaking her head and muttering under her breath, "How was I supposed to know that's the reason all his boxers have the same flashing colour?"

Pansy's head snapped up and she kicked Ron's stool from behind. "If we are quite finished obsessing over Wonder Boy's underwear.", she hissed, as Slughorn wandered to the front of the class and began his lesson.

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake, Blaise, pass the coffee, would you?", Pansy groaned as Blaine took his time refilling his fifth cup this morning.

"Two weeks into the second term and the two of you already pulling allnighters?", Draco asked with an arched eyebrow as he plopped down next to her and held his cup out alongside hers.

"I come first!", she reminded him pointedly, then yawned and shook her head. "I had this really good idea yesterday and Blaise and I just had to work on it. But then it was suddenly 3am, and you know, what can you do. But to be honest, you don't look like you've slept that much yourself?"

The concern in her voice made a smile flicker over Draco's face. But it was true, he had circles under his eyes, and they were not getting better with the way the teachers kept piling homework on them. "Just some bad dreams... Remembered I had Sleeping Draught left a little to late.", he said and blew away a strand of hair gone astray over his eyebrow.

Blaise elbowed Pansy in the side all of a sudden and caused her to almost spill her coffee all over her robes. "Look", he whispered, "there he comes!"

Harry Potter marched into the Great Hall, the Granger girl draped over his shoulders and a broad smile on his face.

"I wonder how he can smile like that on a Tuesday.", Blaise said and shook his head. "We have double Divination first thing, I thought he hated that. Well, he will if he hasn't done the homework at least."

Pansy frowned, while Draco just sat there and buttered his toast. He had always been the first to jump in with theories about the Golden Boy, but ever since they returned, it seemed as if he couldn't care less. Pansy didn't like that. Something was wrong with him.

"Maybe it's his birthday.", she said and watched Potter sitting down next to Weasley, who was already busy stuffing his face with mini sausages. Then she heard a small, by now all too familiar chuckle next to her.

"For someone who spends all her time analysing people based on their zodiac signs, you have failed this one spectacularly.", Draco said and crunched on his toast. Pansy and Blaise pressed very hard to refrain from rolling their eyes.

"Oh, come on now, don't tell me you've ever been invited to a birthday party by Harry Potter!", Blaise sighed and gave him a challenging stare. He took pride in being present at nearly every party there was in Hogwarts, thank you very much. Even if it was hosted by Gryffindorks.

"How could I when his birthday is on the 31st of July?" The smile on Draco's face in reaction to Pansy's and Blaise's scandalised look was what finally did it.

"How the hell do you  _always_ know  _everything_ , Draco?" Pansy always knew Draco was a smug little shit, but this behaviour started to annoy her.

"You know, it's easy to pick up on things if you would, say, pay attention to what people do. Or talk to people who aren't from your house, for instance."

Draco even had the audacity to turn away and start buttering another slice of toast instead. So she whacked Draco across the head. "Will you look at me?"

"Ouch.", Draco rubbed his head and scowled at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"No, man, what is wrong with YOU!?", Blaise shook his head while Pansy stemmed her fists into her waist. "You used to be really invested in our conspiracy theories, and now whenever we want to start a little harmless rumour about Scarhead like in the good old days, you just rain on our parade with your Encyclopedia of Potter-Facts or whatever it is that you have had for breakfast six years ago."

Instead of looking sheepish, like intended by Pansy's little rant, Draco just chuckled when she mentioned the  _Encyclopedia of Potter-Facts_.

"I would join in", he said, "if you made your rumours more believable and at least partly based on facts, that is."

"Something tells me you know more than we do.", Greg wanted to join in. He had adapted the thoughtful gaze he had witnessed Draco do so often and put his thumb and index finger around his chin. He stopped this pretty quickly when three pairs of eyebrows shot up in his direction, though.

"Start digging, Pansy.", Draco winked at her, "Until then - You won't mind if I focus on my N.E.W.T.s, do you?"

And he marched off to the library with a telling spring in his step.

* * *

"I. Have. The. Most.  _Atrocious_ News!", Pansy practically ran into Draco in the library. (But only practically, it's not like she could actually run with those heels.) "Well, not atrocious, rather exciting actually, but I wanted to use a complicated word."

Draco had to restrain himself hard from rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Do tell.", he said, while trying to keep his mask of disinterest and reaching for a book.

"The Weaslette.", Pansy started. "I've just seen her. She's cheating on Scarhead!"

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "She is what?"

"Yeah, I've just seen her making out with Neville Longbottom of all people - although I have to say, he's quite fit these days - behind one of those ugly statues on the fourth floor! The nerve she's got! Everybody's gonna hate her once they find out she broke Wonderboy's heart."

Pansy was practically squealing with glee and mirth over the gossip she had just provided. She should start writing it down. That stuff could secure her an internship with Rita Skeeter! But Draco just chuckled to himself.

"Pansy.", he said, clamping one hand down on her shoulder, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news - but she's not cheating on Potter."

She stemmed both of her hands into her waist and glowered at him. "Then, please, come to the fourth floor with me and tell me what that looks like to you."

"No, I mean, she isn't cheating on him because she isn't dating him in the first place.", Draco added with an innocent smile.

"But- Why. What. How would you- Huh?", Pansy shook Draco's hand off and looked clearly taken aback by that revelation. "But weren't they supposed to- Why aren't they dating anymore?"

Draco shrugged and went back to his book. "Rumour has it they just didn't get back together after the war. And that he ended it on amicable terms or something."

Pansy felt like every emotion drained from her body until only confusion was left. "But... Why would he end his relationship with the most popular girl at this school?"

"Well" - And the "I-know-things-you-don't-and-am-going-to-be-insufferable-about"-smug look made a return on Draco's face - "He must have had his reasons."

* * *

"Pansy, don't be a dick, give me the Firewhiskey already.", Blaise pulled his scarf tighter together, and Pansy had hers basically wrapped around all of her face.

She, Blaise and Draco were on their way to the Quidditch grounds for the second to last match of the season, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Slytherin had already made it to the final, but their competitor was left to be determined.

"If you two are quite done getting pissed before the game has even started.", Draco yelled from 30 metres ahead. "I'd like to get the good seats."

"Chill, Draco.", Blaise said when him and Pansy had caught up, Firewhiskey hidden in the sleeves of their robes. "It's not even an important game."

The three of them huddled together and scared away a few first years on the Slytherin stands by scowling at them. "The audacity", mumbled Pansy. It was one of her new favourite words.

"Of course it's an important game, Blaise", argued Draco. "First of all - if Hufflepuff wins today, we can start dusting the place for the house cup in Slughorn's office. And if not - well, then we just get a chance of kicking Gryffindor's arse like in good old times."

"As if you've ever shown interest in anybody else's arse than Harry Potter's.", Pansy mumbled and received a little fist pump from Blaise for it. Draco turned untypically quiet. Was it just Pansy's imagination or had his from the cold already reddened cheeks just deepened the colour a notch? She smirked.

"Fffh.", huffed Draco, and let his gaze roam over the pitch as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Do you even listen to yourself sometimes, Pansy? Potter's arse. Seriously."

Blaise, who had caught on, procured the bottle of Firewhiskey again. "Well, if you ask me", he tug a swig, "there's nothing wrong with it. Like, objectively speaking... That's a nice booty."

"Oh yes", Pansy chimed in, "Looks pretty firm on that broomstick, wouldn't you agree, Draco?"

Draco scowled at them and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He kept ignoring them for the rest of the match, and after a while, Pansy and Blaise were a little too buzzed to pay him much attention anyway.

"Yes", Draco said, when Potter finally caught the Snitch, making a fist with his hand. Then he looked around with a panicked expression, only relaxing when he realised no one had seen him.

Pansy wondered the whole way back to their dorm if the reason why Draco had disappeared so quickly after the match was because he was embarrassed by it.

Then she threw up into a statue.

* * *

Spring came around, and with it, the castle finally seemed to lighten up again. The eighth years all had taken a fancy to spending their days lounging about the lake, enjoying their last days of freedom before the inevitability of the N.E.W.T.s would catch up with them and they would be forced to leave Hogwarts behind.

The Golden Trio was currently knee-deep in the water of the lake, splashing each other while shrieking like Banshees, while Longbottom, Finnegan and Thomas had managed to smuggle in a Fanged Frisbee.

Pansy flicked her hair so it wouldn't get dirty, put on her pair of shades and lay down on the grass. It was a lovely day, and if she closed her eyes, Granger's shrieking wasn't even as bad.

She almost fell asleep, but a cool sensation at her ankles startled her back into a sitting position.

"Draco!" The blond bastard was standing at the shore of the lake and curled his toes around the small stones, smiling against the sun. She didn't think she had ever seen him as relaxed and happy in his life.

He peeked one eye open for her. "It wasn't me!", he protested. "It was Blaise!"

"Very funny, Draco", Pansy said. "Blaise isn't even here."

It was too late that she followed Draco's gaze upwards and saw the cauldron full of lake water that Blaise then emptied over her head.

Her shriek was almost as high as Granger's, and definitely louder and more angry, but it couldn't drown out the cheers Finnegan and Thomas burst into.

She sprang to her feet and began chasing Blaise who ran towards Finnegan, caught the Fanged Frisbee he threw his way and tried firing it in Pansy's way.

"You bastard!", she screamed, half laughing, her hair dripping all over the place as she dodged the frisbee. "The second you close your eyes tonight, I'll promise you, I'll hex your eyebrows off!"

The laughter around her cheered her on, and Wesley even screamed: "Go Parkinson! Knock him over!" In a last attempt to escape her wrath, Blaise ran towards Draco, who had wandered closer to the scene, screamed "Out of the way!" before he pushed him over and delved into the water. Well, at least he knew Pansy wouldn't follow him there.

"Damnit.", Pansy grumbled as she came to a halt at the shore, but smiled nonetheless. "Good hunt, Parkinson.", Thomas said and patted her shoulder. She turned around, still a little amazed that this was happening, that _Gryffindors_ were cheering her on, but gave him one of her wider smiles and said: "Thanks. But just wait til you see him tomorrow."

The others were coming closer to the shore as well, everyone waiting for Blaise to resurface. Potter held out a hand to Draco and helped him up. Granger was starting to worry about Blaise, Pansy could see it in the way she had folded her forehead.

After another 30 seconds, Blaise came to the surface, gasping for air. He turned around to find everyone looking at him with various degrees of relief and delight on their faces, to which he just said: "Man, Potter, how the heck did you survive an hour in this lake without freezing your balls off?"

"Who said he hasn't?" Pansy had never expected something like that to come from Hermione of all people, and joined easily in the laughter as Harry mockingly gasped: "Hermione! I thought we wouldn't speak about this in public."

Finnegan was the first to catch his breath: "Okay guys. How about a round of Hide-and-Seek, everywhere from the castle to Hagrid's hut, last to be found gets a Butterbeer next weekend in Hogsmeade. Who's in?"

"You do realise that that's practically organising a free Slytherin piss-up, yes?", Blaise said, already rubbing his hands and a wicked grin planted across his face.

Dean Thomas shrugged. "Let's see, alright?", Ron flashed his eyebrows at them, and then everyone got in a starting position while Neville counted down: "Okay, wands at the ready, run and hide in three, two, one..."

Pansy sprinted to the closest bush and crouched under it. Damn the hair, there was free alcohol at stake. Not to mention Slytherin pride in general.

She held her wand close. The goal was to mark everyone you saw with a simple spell until you were marked yourself. Well, technically you could still mark people then, but this had always seemed a bit pointless to her since only the one to remain unmarked would win.

After a minute, she heard someone approaching her bush and held her breath. From what she could make out - the shoes - it had to be Finnigan. A wonder he hadn't set the bush on fire yet. With a clever twist of her arm, she coated his shoes in colour. Then she waited for the inevitable "Aww, maaan", until she chuckled to herself. "Bye bye, Seamus."

She attempted to crouch free from the bush and look for a new hide out (since Seamus could be telling on her any time now), when Blaise appeared out of nowhere and planted a fat mark on her right shoulder.

"The eyebrows won't have to do tonight, hmm?" She glared at him until he set off laughing. Sometimes it was unbelievable even to herself that there had been a time when he had taken her seriously.

Seamus and Pansy sat back down on the lawn and were soon joined by Hermione and Neville. After a while, Dean trudged out of the water covered in marks from at least three people, and they witnessed a breath-catching showdown when Ron snuck up on Blaise and planted a big splash right on his back.

"Free Slytherin piss-up? I don't think so.", Ron laughed and clapped Blaise on the shoulder. "Am I the winner?"

Ron's eyes widened with glee as everyone looked around and started counting.

"Nope, sorry mate.", Harry Potter seemed to materialise out of nowhere just an inch from Ron, and casually dropped a red cross on his forearm. "Strategising will only get you so far.

No matter how much she liked or disliked the specked boy wonder, she had to admit that this move was impressive. "But...but Harry!" Ron looked crestfallen, betrayed. "That's cheating!"

Harry raised his palms into the air: "Hey, no one ever said we'd play without Invisibility Cloaks!"

The three Gryffindors groaned while Ron still mumbled: "Betrayed by my own best friend..." as he let Hermione pull him into her arms and plant a kiss on top of his head. It seemed a bit like she was laughing at him when Pansy met her gaze, but she was clever enough not to let any of them know that.

"So Butterbeers for Potter then?", she asked, looking at Harry, who stopped laughing then.

"What? No, I've been marked!" Harry turned around to show them a thin band of colour circling his left ankle. He shrugged. "Draco got me before I could _accio_ my cloak."

It was only then that she noticed Draco sitting on top of the roof of Hagrid's hut, smirk smug as ever.

Being more observant and talking to people from other houses indeed.

* * *

"Oh, look Draco, there's  _Potter_.", Pansy drawled into his ear and pointed out the spot he had just taken at the Gryffindor table.

"And?" Despite following her gaze, Draco managed to look completely unfathomed as ever.

"And he's limping again." Pansy's smirk made Draco uncomfortable under the collar. Not that that would ever show through his mask of nonchalant boredom.

"So?"

"You know how you told us to be more observant, speak to a few people from other houses if we wanted to know and pick up on things?"

"Pansy, I have no idea what you're getting at and I would really like to have dinner without having to crack one of your riddles!" He glared at her best as he could. She knew he didn't mean it anyway.

"But this one was so easy!", she cooed and put her head down on Draco's shoulder, so that they were both enjoying a panoramic view of the Gryffindor table where Harry was laughing with his two best friends until his gaze met Draco's.

"I have to admit, it took me a while to figure it out.", she commented as Harry's expression changed into a dreamy smile. Draco gulped and didn't dare wink at him like he'd normally have.

Pansy leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear. "But is it just me or is Quidditch season over and Harry Potter is _still_ limping?"


End file.
